Intervention and Annexation
by Cotto
Summary: This is a Thrawn/Willow friendship story and a "rescue story", will include Massive casualties among the human population and what might be called "soul harvesting", by the Ssi-Ruuk for slave-labor, they devistated Thrawn's people earlier on in this sort-of mini-series, and were driven back, but now are after new laborers- human souls! Current co-story with Confirmation Saint.
1. Arrival

**Intervention and Annexation**

_**By James Carmody**_

**Pennames: **_**Cotto, Vantiri, Thrawn, Adalack, Palpatine, Mollari, Krulos, Vorchan, amongst others.**_

**Star Wars/Buffy crossover**

**Characters:** Thrawn, Buffy Summers, Willow, Oz, Spike, and others.

**Disclaimer(s):** Star Wars was concocted by George Lucas, what he did with it is not my concern or business, Buffy is the invention of Joss Whedon, again, his invention is his ideas, not mine… this story, however, is mine, and is just a story., I won't accept any money for this work.

**Authors Notes:** Somehow or another, Thrawn survived Bilbringi, but was incapacated for the rest of the war. This is after the peace treaty between the Galactic Alliance and the Empire, and post the absorbing of the Empire of the Hand by the Chiss Ascendancy, quite likely by Chiss infiltrating the Empire of the Hand en masse. The structure of the Chiss Ascendancy and politics thereof would be like Starfleet in Star Trek as I understand it, so the Chiss Stardestroyer functions like a vessel in that series- almost.

**Chapter 1.): Arrival**

The Chiss Stardestroyer Crasistor, with Chiss Ascendancy Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo commanding, had been on a long-term exploratory patrol mission, The Ascendancy was short on quality commanders, and Thrawn was **quite** experienced… a little ego would be expected for him, he picked up experience much faster than anybody else of his race- which was in and of itself quite phenomenal! To put it bluntly; that man was a genius! Anyhow, there had been some sort of hyper-drive malfunction, and they had gone **way** too far, and **much** too fast- they had traversed intergalactic space in about half an hour!

When the Crasistor finally exited hyperspace, Thrawn was completely unnerved "Scanners, Sensors, Engineering, What just… I am not even going to use the words that I want to, but **what in all galaxies happened just now**?" he considered it a lack of discipline to curse, but he _**was**_ completely floored by what had just happened. The bridge crew understood just how unnerved he was, and some of them shook privately. "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, this is Clor'zak'inrokini in Engineering, we seem to have suffered some sort of a power-surge that got into the hyperspace motivator, it's like the SLAMs in the Missileboat that you helped develop, only it hit us in hyperspace, that's my running hypothesis as to why we went so fast, and so far thereby." "That's as good a theory as any right now, Chief." Thrawn said, eyebrows raised, seemingly to the scalp, and slightly shaking his head.

"Scanner deck reporting in now, Sir." the first officer stated "It seems, Sir, that we've made it to a very distant galaxy… one not heard of for millennia at least." The first officer was a bit of a historian. "Sensors report, _**radio **__**transmittions**_, Sir!" "What kind, Captain Eliziar'bak'nuruodo" Thrawn asked his Second in Command- the First Officer. "A.M, F.M. visual transmittions, too, I think it would be called 'television' at that." "Tune some in, Captain." What they caught was an old broadcast of EIB, the Rush Limbaugh Radio Show.

"Oh Kay, this is going to be good, we at least know two things, now." Thrawn stated, contemplating, "One, we know that this galaxy is inhabited, and two, we can now trace their signal." "Do you intend war with them, Sir?" asked Captain Arbakn. "Captain, of all the years we served together, you should know how much trouble I got in early in my career for 'outright belligerency' as it were, WHY then, would I go Back into that vice?" was Thrawn's confrontation. "Besides… I rather like the material here, in this broadcast."

As they floored it to the system on the rim of the galaxy, following the transmittion backwards from it's point of origin, for they were just about at the Khyber belt (an outer asteroid belt, maybe 20 light-years away from the star SOL, our sun), the Craisitor activated it's cloaking device and set it's electronic systems for silent running, and maximum masking of their approach, just in case somebody else was also closing on that system. Sure enough, somebody else was! Using multiple micro-jumps, the Crasistor traversed the distance at a relatively good clip, roughly about 15-20 minutes, the only serious obstacles were the asteroids and comets that wander the solar system, and with enough speed and maneuverability they were easily avoided. The reason for the micro-jumps was that they **didn't** want to run into the sun or planets! (obviously, to anybody who's played Star Trek Starfleet Command- any version, but especially #3 of the versions- the Next Generation one)

"Take careful care to always remain in cover." Thrawn instructed, knowing well that people, any people, tend to slip up in stressful situations, and that it's a commander's role to keep the heads of his (or sometimes her) subordinates 'in the game', as the saying goes. And the Chiss were no different from any other humanoid race when it came to stress, some reacted well, others simply crumbled, and that stress comes in multiple categories., yes, 'crumbled' is the best word for this response that he feared. _"A Commander must inspire confidence, if he does not try, and accomplish it, he is worthless!"_ Was what the instructor in the Military Academy on Ringar had told him when he was there for a stint as a 'cadet pilot', quickly his instructors had noticed that young Mitth'raw'nuruodo had a profound mind for defense department matters, and they really felt (especially the matriarch of his family- Admiral Arilanni) that Thrawn had a LOT to offer, but he was Very aggressive, and this caused a rift between him and his family… including his own brother: Thrass! _Thrawn's hand had gone up, and when he had the opportunity, he'd asked "How does one acquire this trait if one is not born with it?" he always asked good questions. He'd then learned that it can be 'conquered' if it's not in you naturally, then Thrawn's aggressive personality kicked in and he flat out asked if it's permissible to attack __**within**__ the person if it's __**impermissible**__ to attack __**without**__ the person. The teacher didn't know what he meant by 'without the person', and when this was clear., he said __**"Outside of oneself."**__ "Initiating warfare with __others__ is forbidden, not with __oneself!__" Thrawn __**Still**__ did not comprehend exactly __**why**__, and that unnerved him greatly!"_ While the vessel traveled towards the third planet, which the scan-crew had determined was the source of the transmittions, his mind wandered in and out of his recollections of his time in the academies of the Chiss Ascendancy, and his military careers, in all three nations of the Chiss Ascendancy, The Galactic Empire, and The Empire of the Hand (of which he himself was ruler, equal to Palpatine, actually!)

Thrawn had always been a warrior, not one too into politics, but he did appreciate that politics were **great** at subjugation, and he needed to do so if he was going to protect the Chiss from the genocide that their enemies so often threatened them with, this often meant protecting lesser peoples too, from things like the savagery of the Ssi-Ruuk, an ancient enemy that had plagued the galaxies on and off, harvesting souls whenever they struck! There were recent rumors of planets completely depopulated near Ssi-Ruuvi space, and in unclaimed space, and while Thrawn was now defense minister of the Chiss Ascendancy, and effective head of state… he still felt it was his duty to go on patrols and investigate rumors like those.

_'Why invade and physically occupy a planet when you can occupy the concept of justice and righteousness in the minds of the locals? Most people will never attack that concept, as it often protects them, people have a certain self-interest, and true justice protects people from having to constantly fight to defend their belongings from being stolen, as well as their loved ones from being hurt… all you really have to do is bring them to see that justice is in their best interests and they will not fight you again!'_ Thrawn contemplated as he listened to the message that the speaker on EIB was talking about, not really understanding who he's talking about, but still, the conservative message was right up his alley!

"Track that transmission. It'll guide us to their civilization." Thrawn said to his communications department. If he was going to expand the defensive cordon, it was absolutely crucial that he make contact with native peoples, and besides, that doctrine fit in perfectly with his personal methods of waging a conflict! When they arrived in range for orbit, the Crasistor didn't enter orbit directly, but headed in a seemingly random trajectory around the solar system,,, looking for defensible positions.

Meanwhile, on Earth, in a small Community College, Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers was in a small-scale catfight with a Vampiress, named Eliza Macintyre, who was bullying her almost constantly! Buffy had no idea What this woman was, aside from a bully to her, and somebody who obviously hated her… but she frankly had no idea why! This fight was verbal, not physical, but since the events of "the Core"- Buffy's 'Slayer Sense' was Way Off- as was most of what she knew about the mystical world!

As the Crasistor moved in silent running through the solar system of Sol, towards the third planet of that system, they looked for a number of defensible positions, to hold if they were attacked. Clawcraft crews were to their posts immediately, but the ship was still on low level yellow alert or green alert- just defensive alertness. The main systems active were the electronic warfare systems: sensors, scanners, cloaking device, engines, and shields, but weapons- the traditional weapons of Maser beams were currently off. Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo didn't want any trouble with the legal system in his nation for 'overt aggression' he had had enough of that already!

"No doubt others will arrive in this system too." Thrawn whispered to his crew and to himself- thinking out loud "We'll have to secure this system quickly and thoroughly in order to protect this primitive people, but _primitive_ peoples can and do often fight _quite_ well, when threatened- proportionally to their population numbers…" he calculated "so, we'll need an alliance with them to make the protective presence stick, hence, we actually need more accurate knowledge of their culture." "Sir, shall I attempt to capture one or more of them for interrogation?" the Transportation officer asked, overhearing his CO's thinking-out-loud. "Nope, such things will only antagonize the local we want to acquire as a friendly source of information,,, we'll have to find a more _subtle_ means of getting that knowledge, don't worry, it'll come in time.- for now, what we need to do is explore this system, staying out of line of sight of the planet while doing so." Many of the newer officers were confused, as well as the bridgecrew. When a young ensign motioned to ask a question, Mitth'raw'nuruodo nodded. "Yes, Ensign Florick, what is your concern" he pronounced the young man's name cautiously, afraid of mispronouncing his subordinate's name. "Sir, _**WHY**_ be concerned about this people seeing us approaching, if I understand recent history, and I believe I do, we have a distinct technological advantage and therefore a distinct advantage in all matters… why are we then afraid of them- enough to 'tread lightly' as it were… why not step up boldly and simply **bring** them into our nation by means of the military?" Thrawn simply smiled- this fellow was Very similar to what he had been like in his youth: aggressive, a 'younger breed Chiss' if you please, but highly intelligent. "Ensign Florick, IF we do attack, I doubt we could reasonably rely upon the populous to replenish our troops in the event of yet another war elsewhere in the galaxy, furthermore, we are far from our own base of operations- beyond the galactic rim, in fact; we only got here due to a malfunction in our hyper drive- one I for one am _glad_ did happen.- for we couldn't have made it this far in _generations_ had it not… So, in addition to the rather _**remarkable**_ damage we'd do to the local industry of this world, we also would lose quite a bit of knowledge on the local flora and fauna, one that would harm colonization efforts in this galaxy., plus, we need additional populous to replenish our depleted numbers since the Ssi-Ruuvi invasion that demolished our homeworld, hence, we will **not** and I repeat _**not**_ attack this planet, we want to acquire them through diplomacy, not violence, you think too much like the old Empire for this to work; I ought to know, I was it's most successful military commander- Ever!" he was not attacking the Ensign, just explaining why the move of attacking that planet would be a mistake.

"Plus, Ensign, primitive natives, as I said, do tend to fight Well Beyond their expected levels of ability for their technological level, we don't want to get into an occupation with a situation where we are Vastly outnumbered by locals with 'slugthrowers', now do we?" "No, Sir, I see your point." "You think well, I need officers who will question my ideas- keeps me sharp, thanks." he had stood up and then clapped the young fellow on the back, as a friend.

As per Defense Minister and Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo's standing orders, the Crasistor continued to scan for life signs and other signs of culture, that he could use as a population base for the Chiss Ascendancy's colony that would be based in this galaxy, they were also to avoid contact with local forces and civilians- generally all contact with locals until further notice, but if hostile forces entered the system, to engage them in a way that the Chiss StarDestroyer could win, and would win the fight.

**End Chapter Author's Notes:** Thrawn THINKS that he is the only one from his galaxy to discover this galaxy, let alone to enter this solar system, but IS HE? Read on and in the next few chapters you will find out…


	2. Willow's Magickal Mistake

**Chapter 2.): Willow's magical mistake.**

**Author's Notes: **I write my works in novel format because I am most used to reading novels, "you are shaped by what you read", as the saying goes, and I find that to be eminently true. Make no mistake: in this chapter- Kennedy and Willow are misbehaving.

"This is not going to work, Willow." Kennedy was saying to her girlfriend, as they talked over Willow's little "science project" of crossing dimensions via a spell, but Willow had it in her pretty little head that she was going to visit some**thing** and she wasn't going to be stopped. "Come on, Ken, when you wanted to visit your friends, did I get in the way, or when you wanted to go visit your family on Long Island, I supported you, where's supporto-gal?" Willow said with a little pout. "It's just a little spell…" she went on. "See? _That's_ the problem, who **knows** how many demons are lurking around to take advantage of you if you do this." "Oh" Willow raised her eyebrows challengingly before continuing "like you haven't been 'taking advantage' lately." Willow teased, and Kennedy didn't get the gist, she felt she was being attacked. "Now _That's_ Not Fair!" Kennedy practically shouted in frustration and anger, before continuing "Here I am, trying to be a protective girlfriend, and you accuse me of attacking you." her eyebrows were knit together in anger. "Relax, Ken, I was just teasing." Willow said with a smile, and a playfully tapping on her girlfriend's knee with the palm of her right hand.

Kennedy could hardly resist Willow's face when she got this charming with her, but she felt that she had to be strong- Willow's spells were, even at most basic, roughly fifty-fifty in accuracy at best, and while Willow had grown up since her best buddy, Elizabeth, had told her that- and had thereby set her off in a huff, yelling "Yeah, well, so's your face!", it still upset her massively that things were so random in dealing with Eternity… Miss Rosenberg wanted it to be like dialing a phone to talk to her friends: you dial the right number and get the proper person., when in reality it was far more random than that, especially when you don't know the address of the person you want to contact. Kennedy and Willow had talked over that several times- the intricacies of metaphysics and eternity, they often wound up fighting over it, in fact… one reason why Kennedy tended to shy away from that topic with Willow, but when the redhead got it in her pretty little head that she was going to jump dimensions for a lesson- Kennedy felt that it was her job to try to talk some sense into her loving girlfriend.

The conversation these women had had last night on this topic had Kennedy trying to bring Willow to some sense by telling her that it's like trying to write a letter to someone you don't know the address of in the Colonial USA's days- something Willow was astonished to learn Kennedy was familiar with. "It's from my daddy." Kennedy had told her, and Willow knew her girlfriend meant her Watcher and Foster Father- also her adopted Dad. From previous talks, she knew her girlfriend loved him, and didn't like to talk about him unless it was important at that time- his murder still burned in her heart. Privately Willow wondered if her girlfriend would ever recover from the hurt the First had caused her when it had had her father killed.

"He taught me a lot of US history, and _really_ emphasized the metaphysics… these lessons have been very useful in dealing with the monster who's been hunting me since my conception." Kennedy continued explaining. However, the part about her being hunted since her _conception_ alarmed Willow, she didn't like to think _anything_ would hunt a person since their life began inside the person's mommy! That was upsetting to the redhead., and yet again she felt like crying over trying to murder this cutie she was currently in bed with. (These conversations had happened the night before Willow's effort to establish said dimensional conduit to try to learn more about eternity.) Kennedy had been laying on top of Willow, and while she was gentle- that was kind of fun for them. At about this time, Kennedy had leaned down and kissed Willow on the lips tenderly, but the looks in her eyes were a mixture of love and lust, as they smiled at one-another. All this happened the night before this effort to do the "science-project" by the redhead.

On the arranged day of the experiment Willow had _really_ had her heart set upon doing, the redheaded Jewess had been mixing chemicals to carry out this effort to create a dimensional portal. Kennedy meanwhile still shook her head, with such force that made her black locks into a wreath of straight black hair- looking exactly like a black rendition of a British WW1 helmet. Willow had to smile: her girlfriend looked so incredibly gorgeous, even when she was showing severe disapproval with her efforts at socializing with beings of the next life- she was just so darn _cute_ when she did this! Willow started to laugh in pleasure at how funny her friend was!

Sure enough, it didn't work out as Miss Willow Danielle Rosenberg had wanted at all! She had sat down on her ankles and heels to try to meditate and form the conduit within herself- and to Kennedy Prescott-O'Hara's absolute horror: simply disappeared as if transported up in one of her favorite shows: "Star Trek"! Kennedy started to freak about this!

When Willow's eyes opened: she found herself seated in the same meditative posture: arms outstretched with her elbows abducted downward, her hands- palm upwards with her fingers together, her eyes downcast, as if in some kind of humble request for help, and her legs together, knees bent, resting on her heels of her black ladies boots. When finally looked around, she spotted a fellow at some kind of a desk, not unlike Odo's in Star Trek DS9 that Kennedy had introduced her to- they used to watch that series late in the evening, one detail of being someone's close friend is that you pick up the practice of doing the same things they like to do, and Kennedy had been something of a Trekkie- as Willow discovered much to her delight. Willow had been a little afraid that all Kennedy had wanted was physical intimacy, or in less esoteric talk: sex! But to find that her girlfriend had an interest in sci-fi and the metaphysical was a turn-on to Willow. What she saw looked a lot like the brig in DS9 on the station Terok Nor, as the Cardassians had called it before it had been taken over when they were kicked out of the system, and from all appearances: Willow was currently behind bars!

"Oh, *bleep*-it!" she cursed, quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Unbeknownst to her, what she was yet to find out was that she was currently no longer on Earth, but on a vessel in high orbit, roaming rapidly around the solar system. And that said vessel was inhabited by an alien race that is known as the Chiss. The fellow behind the dais looked up slightly, and if her eyes weren't betraying her: what she saw was a man seemingly no older than his mid-twenties who had jet black hair of similar texture to her girlfriend, but his eyes were glowing red- all the eye: pupil, iris, and ball, and these were separated by lines of yellow. However, his skin was, if Willow was not mistaken, brilliant blue- this man was clearly something other than human! His clothing was flat black, but it had lines of red in it… and if she wasn't so perplexed and therefore angry about being effectively kidnapped, she probably would have considered him as a possible friend in her life- he was really quite handsome.

As she looked around she saw that the room had a bed of sorts that stuck out of the wall, but looked very Spartan in her eyes. The overall impression she had was a mix of poor and efficient.- effectively "lean" in appearance.

What Willow didn't know was that a silent claxon had gone off, and the CO of this vessel had been alerted to the presence of an intruder in the brig he'd want to meet- a local.

On the bridge of the Crasistor, Supreme Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo had received the message at his chair, a place he was most reluctant to extricate himself from due to his heart condition- resulting from getting stabbed in the chest with a Noghri Assassin blade more than two decades ago! All things considered: Thrawn knew he was lucky to be alive, and in his head and the very heart of his mind, he thanked whatever mystical guardian he had had during his adventures for the Empire that had saved his life all those encounters. Thrawn had been 'around the block' too many times to hold onto any belief that he didn't have anything or anyone looking out for him in his interstellar adventures. Now nearing sixty in age, he found all his mental energies- which were as formidable as ever- had to be increasingly devoted to maintaining security over his vast psychological holdings: effectively a 'mental empire' of sorts!

No Matter What, Thrawn would NOT give into weakness or show weakness in-front of his crew, so he resolved to risk his life in order to retain his life and walk to the brig if that is what it takes to keep himself fit! As the Supreme Commander, and effective "Military Dictator" of the Chiss Ascendancy got up from the Command Chair of the Crasistor to personally investigate and ascertain what's going on and how a local from a planet that hadn't even developed interplanetary spatial weapons could teleport **anywhere** into a shielded vessel that they **shouldn't** know is in orbit or anywhere in the solar system could in fact find themselves inside the _**brig**_ of a vessel that didn't know they were on board _in the first place_! Thrawn was both a bit enraged and, far more importantly: incredibly curious about how this could happen.

Not knowing what to expect, the genius put on his ysalimiri backpack to protect himself from force-users, and he didn't now if anyone on this planet has the ability to contact that mystical energy field.

Thrawn did not like being a military dictator, but he had to do so to protect his people, so he had accepted that mantle to ensure the survival of his people- the Chiss- a people he was **utterly** and **completely** devoted to keeping safe,,, all his life he had been motivated to keep his people safe from harm, and unlike his predecessor and previous superior in the Empire's service: Palpatine, he did not want to rule for the sake of ruling- but rather to do so with a distinct goal: the protection of his people- and if he had to die for that mission to be completed, that was perfectly fine with him! Oh, Mitth'raw'nuruodo had no death-wish, that's for sure, but he was completely willing to die to save his people, or to accomplish a crucial mission. In his teen years, he had valued his virginity, and had delighted in having no interest in any kind of sexual pleasure… his delight was defense of his people, and he had no real desire to get married. Besides, one thing he found absolutely _disgusting_ about the culture he had found here was the custom of what was effectively "partial marriage" or more commonly called "Lovers"! Age had tempered his attitudes, but his people were, especially thanks to this impurity of behavior he'd found here, far superior in his eyes than the locals here, and if it ever came down to a fight- he was certain his people's patient drive to develop would win out any day! Thrawn's sole motive in regards to his people could be called a "Soldier's love" of his neighbors- he'd die for them, but Never in his wildest dreams or nightmares would he give into having an affair.

Thrawn didn't want to get married, he honestly had no interest in 'bedding' Anybody! When he was a young man, his relatives and classmates had tried to get him to choose a mate, but he felt called to defend his people- not to be a father, unlike so many other Chiss males. Mitth'raw'nuruodo couldn't understand that drive at all, but he _**did**_ find himself slightly attracted to females. For some odd reason, he suspected he was more predator than most of his people: he felt safer in war than in the bedroom or at home- he always had. There was something about mixing it up with enemy forces that felt _right_ about it… _**safe**_, and in reality, it was relaxing to him in some level. In the heat of battle, with the adrenaline surging through his veins, and firing his intellect, it all made sense in a way it didn't at any other time in that man's life yet! This was _**comfortable**_ to him, almost as if it's his natural environment to be in!

Kennedy, meanwhile was starting to freak out! Willow had disappeared, and while she was an _incredibly_ assertive young lady, she was scared for her friend who had just disappeared. _"Willow's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Yes, you miss her, Kennedy, but if you can't let her be on this trip for herself, how do you know you're ready to wed her?"_ Kennedy rebuked herself for her silly complaints, she used the desire she had for the kind of relationship she wanted with her lover to keep herself calm; sort-of yelling at herself for her panicking about Willow disappearing, and the immaturity she showed when that had happened to the love of her life!

The phone rang right about then, and Ken hurried to get to it before it went to the answering machine- fearing that whoever it was would hang up immediately upon going to the machine. "Hello! Rosenberg/Prescott-O'Hara household, Kennedy speaking… who is this? Buffy? Hi! No, Willow's indisposed… yeah, I'll let her know you called. Bye." she said, then let out a sigh _"How am I ever going to get myself out of this one?"_ Kennedy asked herself, shrugging her shoulders and flapping her arms in frustration over what had happened with her female friend.

While Thrawn was actually close to sixty now, he looked no older than a well-aged thirty-nine year old man, due to his chosen lifestyle, and insisted on being that active.

Well did Mitth'raw'nuruodo remember his school days, and his early command of a task force in the formidable CDEF, or Chiss Expansionary Defense Force… he treasured the memories of how once his forces entered any battle, their enemies rarely had any survivors- whereas most Chiss Commanders were content to merely drive the enemy out of the region; he was only content once his enemies were nearly utterly destroyed. This of course freaked out most of his colleagues, especially the Matriarch of his family: Admiral Arilanni. Oh, the talks around the dinner table of his blood and adopted family were intense indeed, but those are now thought of with delight and immense satisfaction in his head- and the heart thereof, for he remembered well with joy the debates. Often his brother Thrass would remind him that if they went to war as often as Thrawn wanted: the Chiss would be fighting the entire rest of the Galaxy- including half of their own people, and Thrawn would insist that if they didn't fight back NOW, they'd be overwhelmed when their enemies did strike in unison against them- oh, how he delighted at the recollections of those debates, and missed Thrass… but Thrass was long dead. He'd died a hero, rescuing the crews of the Outbound Flight, and Thrawn had no idea of why he should live in the past with regard to his deceased brother- it hurt, but there was nothing he could do about that., so he'd have to live with that event for the rest of his life!

**End Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** As I already indicated: Thrawn's a hero in this story, well, if I didn't indicate that by now, now I have.

Also, yet again, just to be clear: Willow and Kennedy are NOT behaving themselves.

And another thing: Something else may be approaching the solar system, right about the Oort Cloud that orbit's the sun roughly 20 light-years out. Something Incredibly menacing for the human race!

This rendition of Thrawn resembles the author due to several similarities between the author of this story and the character of Thrawn in Star Wars.

Next chapter may well be titled "Meeting a Local" and yes, the action-adventure is definitely coming up, so keep your attention up.

The Reviews have been delightful to me; so rejoice- reviewers!


End file.
